


The Commander Thinks Aloud

by SubwayWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Jack, Consensual Somnophilia, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, PTSD symptoms, Sex in a Cornfield, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf
Summary: In the dream, Jack can see. In the dream, Gabriel is alive. It's not a dream.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a good ship but its not even like .. my favorite but anyway i have like . at least a dozen good songs/titles for r/76 fics so i might as well use at least one lmao. (title is a from a song by the long winters! its a decent r/76 song if you wanna check it out :))
> 
> two-part mini fic for you dad-lovers out there. hope yall enjoy. <3
> 
> (btw, theyre gonna fuck next chapter. so stick around.)

In the dream, Jack still has his vision. He’s young and strong and has the looks of an innocent new soldier, but he has the mind of an experienced one.

In the dream, he’s talking to Gabriel Reyes, who is also young and handsome and very much alive. 

It’s not really a dream. 

Reyes is different now. He can appear places that normal humans can’t, like here, in Jack’s unconscious mind. He can pass in an out like a ghost, but Jack likes to think of it more like morning fog, like the low-hanging misty clouds that rose with the sun on Lafayette spring pre-mornings, leaving a trail of dew dripping heavily on the grass.

Of course, it’s much darker than that. It’s a product of the new, almost supernatural abilities he’s acquired in the time since they had last served together. Jack has seen what Reyes is capable of now, he’s seen the blood-on-metal after effects of it, the dank smell of blood in Gabe’s hair and clothes, a coppery taste that slips through when they kiss, and Jack isn’t sure whose blood it is but he knows it’s not Gabe’s because Gabe’s has a particular taste, like marrow. 

In the dream, Reyes can decide the setting. He usually chooses a watchpoint, or boot camp, or a mess hall, or someplace familiar to them, as if not to startle Jack. It all feels startlingly real, wherever they are. He sometimes wishes it was.

To some extent, Jack doesn’t really care why or how Gabriel is able to do this. Unless he’s wearing his visor, he can’t see Gabriel well at all, when he’s awake. Even with the visor, everything is off-centered and oddly-colored, like watching a 3D film without the proper glasses.

In the dream, he has perfect vision. In the dream, he knows Gabriel can show him the truth.

“Show me what you look like,” Jack had demanded of him once. “If you were to take off the mask.”

Reyes had turned away, almost in shame. For half a heartbeat, his eyes flashed red. “Let’s keep it familiar for now.”

As far as how Gabriel can possibly slip from dream to dream, Jack can’t even begin to understand. Oh, he used to show up in Jack’s dream plenty of times, back when they were younger, but those were personal. Those were inside Jack’s head, dirty or happy or devastating fake memories he kept to himself and never spoke aloud when he sat across from Reyes in the mess hall. 

No, these dreams are different. They’re not even really dreams, it’s more like an altered state of consciousness – this is the extent of how far Jack has put thought into this, though. He isn’t clear how something like this is even possible, so he doesn’t look for an explanation, since it will only baffle him. It was startling at first, and very mind-boggling, but now he just accepts it as fact and rolls with it. 

Tonight, the two of them are talking about the difference between innocence and experience.

It’s a touchy subject for Jack. He thinks about his service, his devotion as a young man and where it has gotten him now, and he feels sad. He thinks of how the general public treated him upon returning home. He thinks of the enforced silence, how the suit-wearing higher-ups darkly forbade him from speaking. 

In the dream, they’re at Gibraltar, overlooking the sunrise over the cliffs. Gabriel is standing next to him, eyes on Jack rather than the colored sky. Jack runs a hand through his hair, blonde and thick, like it used to be.

“I put a lot of thought into this.” The sadness shows in his voice. “The way that the folks back home silence the voice of experience is by keeping it small. And because it’s silenced, war happens again and again, and people die.”

“People _die_ ,” Reyes counters. He’s right, but so wrong.

Jack clenches a fist. His throat tightens. “I _know_ , but in this case they die innocent and they die without answers. They die because I couldn’t save them.”

“Don’t put that weight on your shoulders. That’s selfish, Jack, to think that.”

“It’s not.”

Jack remembers a day, years ago, _many_ years ago, where he woke up and found some squadmates standing around him, and the room looked like a tornado had run through it. A large mirror had fallen off the wall and was shattered across the front, and it had a metal frame around it that was dented in a suspiciously familiar way, and when Jack put his hands in the indents, his fingers fit perfectly in the grooves. 

Post-traumatic stress has a funny way of creeping up on you like that, when you don’t expect it. It changes you, and it’s _not_ you, and it _is_ you all at once. But Jack doesn’t need to tell Gabriel any of this, because he already knows it well.

Thinking about the incident makes his stomach churn. Thank god he didn’t hurt anyone. Thank god it hasn’t happened again. It’s made him scared to sleep, ever since. 

Jack looks at Gabriel and says nothing. He wonders if the dream allows Gabe to hear his thoughts.

The sun is making his eyes ten shades lighter, a beautiful, happier brown. His voice, though, is dark and coarse. “Do you want to go somewhere else?”

The answer is no. He doesn’t want to leave the base, but this is a dream, probably, and if it’s not, he won’t be gone for long. 

Jack closes his eyes and says, “Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey! here's the smutty conclusion! happy halloween event everyone! have fun brawling and add me on battlenet if ya want!

When Jack wakes up, they’re not at the Watchpoint anymore.

He knows exactly where they are. He doesn’t need his visor to see – he can smell it, taste it in the air. And he feels like crying but his body reacts by clenching his throat tight, and his abdomen contracts and everything hurts and he can hardly breathe. 

Indiana. Pesticides and dead corn husks tell him by scent where he is, and he can feel the sun on him. The air is still moist, so it must be early morning. They’re really there. Gabriel took him here, _home_. Why?

Jack keeps his eyes closed and gets some spatial awareness of his surroundings. The rustling of leaves, the sun’s staggered shadow… they’re in a cornfield. On a bed, the same bed. Jack feels warmth above him, pressing down. It’s Gabe. His lifts a hand to Reyes’ body; he’s propping himself up on his arms, their bodies inches apart, close to touching; but the warmth makes it feel like they are.

Muscle memory takes over and Jack latches his legs around Gabe’s waist and wide hips, and that’s when he feels it. Gabriel is naked, his skin smooth and dark like it once was, and his cock is hard. It slides between Jack’s legs, warm and veiny and already-wet. 

Jack’s senses return. He can’t tell if he’s dreaming or not, but the wetness all over his tummy, the cream over his own pubes, probably his own come – it feels real enough. His hole is worked open too, gaping a little, sore, and he can feel it’s filled with come as well. Gabriel must have been at it for a while… and Jack’s body liked it too, though his mind wasn’t awake. 

Gabe has been fucking him. It’s nothing new. He remembers waking up to this, years ago, when they served together, when Gabriel had his own on-base dorm, his own cot, but he always ended up in Jack’s, night after night. And he always had a fascination with the way Jack slept. Gabe was a night owl, always awake in the dark, and Jack was more of a morning person

Jack’s eyes are closed. When Gabriel leans in a whispers into his ear, he feels warm and Jack reaches up to touch his muscled arms. 

Gabe says, “Is this okay?”

The tip of Gabe’s cock teases a fraction of an inch into Jack’s hole, which widens to stretch around it. 

Jack can only manage to say, “Mm-hmm,” because he’s biting his lower lip, hard, and he’s afraid it might bleed.

Gabriel enters him the rest of the way. His cock is sizeably thick, but not long, but it’s still a stuggle to take. Jack, as always, tenses up in reflex, but pain is easier to take now. He relaxes, loosens up his internal muscles, and Gabe pushes his way in so Jack’s hole stretches out and takes him all the way to the base of his shaft.

It feels good, even with Jack’s already-stimulated prostate a painfully numb from being worked while Jack was sleeping. He feels completely filled and tightens up around it a little. Gabe stays inside of him, pushing deep, enjoying the togetherness. They’re part of each other; one being. That feels good on a different level than the physical pleasure.

When Gabe begins to thrust in an out, a different pleasure takes over. A warm wind passes through the cornfield, tousles their hair, and dries the sticky sweat on their bodies, sealing them together. Reyes fucks hard; he’s a strong man and can control his body and muscles with precision. He’s heavy, too, and the thrusts of his hips move Jack’s entire body along with it, cock slamming into his backside and deeper and deeper in, as Jack’s hole loosens for him and his body relaxes and takes the fucking like an exhausted boxer at the end of a match.

Gabe fucks into him hard, racking Jack’s body and abusing his poor hole. Jack tastes blood in his mouth; he must have bitten too hard. Gabe kisses him.

The rough fucking puts him into a daze, and he feels like sobbing or howling. It feels so real, but he can’t tell if it is. He opens his eyes and sees sunrise and home around him, but he can’t tell if that’s real either. No, if it were real, he wouldn’t be able to see. If it were real, they’d still be at the Watchpoint, and Reyes would be shrouded in black, untouchable. 

Jack’s senses are exploding. It _must_ be real.

If Jack focuses hard enough, which he barely can, he can feel Gabriel’s shaft sliding against his prostate, effectively milking it, but Jack is too weak to last that long. He comes all over himself again, not even touching himself. His cock spurts out enough come so that it reaches as far as his chest, and continues bouncing around in its own wet mess as Gabe continues thrusting into him.

Gabriel finishes soon after, filling Jack up to the brim with hot come. Gabe is quiet as he does this, always has been. He holds Jack close to him and finishes the job, his pace going slowly, slower, slower... until he stops, exhausted, and removes himself fully.

Gabriel is still panting. He leans down for a kiss but pauses. His lips move and breath escapes him as he whispers, “Jack?”

Jack reaches a hand up and touches Gabriel’s face. It really is the same face he remembers. The same man. He opens his eyes and can almost make out his features, almost see his loving brown eyes and perpetually-peeved expression. Jack feels it instead, touching his face with the pads of his fingers and kissing his lips, easing the worried voice with an act of love.

Jack can feel the tears tightening up his throat again when he remembers where he is. He can only think of one thing to say. “Thank you,” he whispers back. “Thank you for bringing me home.”

They’re not really home; even if they are, most of it is an illusion. But that isn’t what Jack meant. He meant that home is here, in a bed, with the man he loves and has loved. 

Of course, Gabriel understands. He lowers himself onto Jack’s body, and their hearts share the warmth. Jack accepts him, feeling happier than his mind can ever remember him being.

They kiss, showered by sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> yo add me on battlenet PC [SubwayWolf#1494](http://masteroverwatch.com/profile/pc/us/SubwayWolf-1494), im a junkrat main/lucio secondary


End file.
